A Song Can Tell Us Something
by Kiddo
Summary: Captain Bridgers meets a strange blond teenager at the beach, story plays in the first season, AU
1. I'm With You

A SONG CAN TELL US SOMETHING   
Chapter 1 - I'm With You  
  
By Kiddo  
Information:  
  
SeaQuest, Lucas Wolenczak, Captain Bridger and the others don't belong to me.  
  
I'm not making any money with this story, it is just for entertainment.  
  
The song "I'm With You" was written by Avril Lavigne & The Matrix  
  
I changed a few things from the show; Stark never tried to destroy the seaQuest, Nathan Bridger has been the captain of the SeaQuest for one month, Lucas Wolenczak is not already on the seaQuest, but he will be in this story.  
  
This story is an AU and takes place during the first season.  
  
Do you remember the Episode "Special Delivery" from the second season? In this episode Lucas wore something like a brown jeans-jacket. I love this jacket, he looked so cute in it :-).  
  
So in this chapter he wears this jacket, I know he hadn't had the jacket in the first season, but hey, this is FanFiction and for this reason, he can wear everything the writer wants. :-)  
  
Feedback and Reviews are always welcome.  
  
A SPECIAL THANK YOU GOES TO MY BETA JACKIE!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************  
  
*  
I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
*  
  
Captain Bridger was sitting in a canopied beach-chair on a sandy beach and looked at the ocean. Today was the first day of his shore leave and he had rented a big room at a hotel near the beach. After the evening meal, he had gone for a walk, but when it had started to rain he had gone to one of the canopied beach-chairs. Now he was waiting for the rain to stop so he could go back to his hotel room.  
  
Nathan Bridger looked at the ocean and thought about his life. He had been captain of the SeaQuest for a month; he liked his job and it gave him something new to do. But he wasn't really happy. He felt that there was still something missing, something else he needed to become really happy again. He had hoped that his work would fill the emptiness inside of him, but so far it had not.  
  
Bridger looked up at the stars, the rain had nearly stopped. He stood up and walked back to the hotel.  
  
*  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
*  
  
Suddenly Captain Bridger stopped. There was something in one of the canopied beach-chairs. He went to it to take a closer look.  
  
A boy lay in the chair and slept. The boy looked like 14 or 15 years old. He wore sneakers, blue jeans, a white shirt and a brown jeans-jacket.  
  
It took Bridger only one look to see that these were expensive clothes, but the clothes wouldn't keep the boy warm. Even though it was dark outside, the Captain could see that the clothes were kind of dirty. It didn't look as though this was the first night the teenager had not slept at home.  
  
Bridger was sure that this boy wasn't homeless; normal street kids wouldn't wear such clothes. Maybe the teen had a argument with his parents and tried to shock them by running away.  
  
Nathan thought about waking the boy up. Sleeping on the beach was not allowed and the police checked regularly. Maybe he could talk with the boy and convince him to go home.  
  
Bridger shook the boy carefully by the shoulder. "Hey, wake up, you're not allowed to sleep on the beach."  
  
The strange boy jerked awake and tried to pull away from Bridger.  
  
Nathan hurriedly took one step back; he didn't want to make the boy more afraid. "Everything is alright kid, I won't do anything to you. I just woke you up so the police don't find you here sleeping."  
  
The unknown boy nodded his head, but still looked distrustfully at the Captain.  
  
The boy slowly sat up in the canopied beach-chair. Moonlight was falling on his face now.  
  
It was the first time that the Captain could really see the boy's face. The teenager had the bluest eyes he had ever seen. One part of the right side of his face had another color. It looked like he was hurt.  
  
Had the boy had an argument? Why had the blond boy slept at the beach and not at home?  
  
One look in the teenager's eyes told Bridger that the unknown boy was afraid of him.   
*  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you  
*  
  
The boy pulled the jacket a bit closer around himself. Anybody could see that he was cold, he was freezing.  
  
Captain Bridger gave the teenager his hand. "My name is Nathan Bridger. You don't need to be afraid of me, I won't do anything to you."  
  
The boy carefully took the hand and shook it. "I'm Lucas."  
  
Nathan smiled. "Okay Lucas, do you have a last name?"  
  
Lucas was silent for a moment, he looked at the ocean and said, "Moore."  
  
Captain Bridger watched the boy and nodded his head. He knew the boy was telling the truth when he had said that his name was Lucas, but after that the boy had lied. Moore was not this boy's real last name, Moore was the first name the boy could think of at that moment.  
  
  
*  
I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
'cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone  
*  
  
"Why are you sleeping at the beach and not at home in your warm, comfortable bed?" asked Captain Bridger and sat himself next to the boy in the chair.  
  
Lucas looked at the ocean again. "Because I don't want to!" His voice was just a whisper.  
  
"Then why aren't you sleeping at a friend's?"  
  
The blond teenager looked at the old man. "I don't have friends." He looked so sad. "Nobody really wants to be my friend. I'm alone..."  
  
The words made Bridger sad. It would be terrible to have no friends. Lucas seemed so lonely.  
  
  
*  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
* Captain Bridger looked more closely at the boy and thought about if he had seen him in a missing persons advertisement before. But it wasn't so. He was sure that he had never seen the boy before, or even a picture of him. "Doesn't anybody miss you? Is nobody searching for you? I'm sure that your parents must be very worried about you."  
  
The blond boy shook his head. "No, nobody would start a search for me. That would mean that other people would hear about this. My parents wouldn't want this known, not to the public. My father always has other ways ."  
  
Nathan thought about the words of the boy. His parents sounded like they were rich and famous. But it was weird. It was more important to know that your son is safe at home than the public opinion. His own family was one of the important things in the world.  
  
He thought about his dead son Robert. If he had run away, he would have tried anything and everything to find him. Bridger stopped those thoughts. Why had Lucas run away? What brought a boy to run away from his home? He must have a reason. Lucas had said, that his father "always" had other ways. The words shocked Bridger. Always! That meant the teenager had run away before. But this time the teenager must have run away fast, he had nothing beside the clothes he wore. "What do you mean with your father has other ways?"  
  
Lucas rubbed his hands together to get them warm. "Oh, I mean there are people searching for me. My father always gets them to search for me. They get lots of money and therefore they don't tell anyone about our little family problem. My parents don't want anybody to know that I run away from home."  
  
Captain Bridger was speechless. The boy was so open and yet so closed at the same time. "Why do you run away from home?"  
  
The blond teenager shook his head and looked at the ground. "I don't want to talk about it!"   
*  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you  
*  
  
Captain Bridger hadn't really expected an answer. He felt sorry for Lucas. This night was colder than the nights before and the boy really looked like he needed a warm place to sleep.  
  
Bridger couldn't let the boy alone in the cold. The boy didn't have warm clothes, just this thin jeans jacket. The jacket was nice and looked good, but it was nothing for this weather.  
  
Nathan was sure that he couldn't convince the boy to go home. What should he do with the boy?  
  
Nathan thought about his big hotel room. The room was too big for one person and one bed was free. But on the other hand, he didn't know the boy. Could he invite a unknown person?  
  
Lucas seemed nice and harmless, he didn't believe that the boy was any danger to him.  
  
But what would the teenager think if he invited him? The boy didn't know him more than he knew the boy.  
  
Bridger had to make a decision. "I have a big room in a hotel near the beach. One bed is free. If you want you can sleep there. I'm sure that has to be better than to sit here in the cold and freeze to death."   
*  
Oh, why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of mind  
Yeah, yeah,.  
*  
  
Lucas was confused. He just met an unknown person a few minutes ago and this person wanted to help him without asking something in return. Or did Bridger want something and would just say it later? "What do you want for this?"  
  
Nathan shook his head. "I don't want anything in return. I just want to help and I'm worried about what might happen if you sleep out here in the cold."  
  
The teenager was speechless and very confused because of this answer. Bridger didn't really know him and was more worried about him than his own parents.   
*  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you  
* Lucas thought about it. It all sounded good, but could he trust this man? He really made a nice and harmless impression. Bridger didn't look like some kind of serial killer.  
  
Could he go with him? It was so cold and he felt like an iceblock. The teenager finally nodded. "Okay, I'll go with you."  
  
Captain Bridger smiled and stood up. "Alright. Come on, the hotel's not far away."  
  
The blond boy slowly stood up and followed after Bridger. Nathan watched this and slowed down a bit when he saw that the teenager seemed to have trouble walking. Was the boy hurt or did he just have problems walking because he was stiff from the cold?   
*  
Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you  
*  
  
A short time later they were at Bridgers hotel room. In the light Bridger could take a real look at the boy for the first time. His face was very bruised. It looked like someone hat hit him there. The teenager's clothes were wet from the rain. No wonder that the boy was cold.  
  
Bridger went to the Vidphone and started to dial a number.  
  
Lucas watched the Captain carefully. He would be out of the door as fast as he could be if the older man called the police.  
  
Nathan looked at the boy and realised what Lucas must think of the call. "You don't need to be afraid. I will not call the police or anything like that. I just want to order something to eat from the pizza place next door. The hotel kitchen is closed at this time of the evening. What kind of pizza do you want? Don't worry about it, it's my treat. You don't need to pay."  
  
Lucas looked more relaxed. "Is onion pizza alright?"  
  
Captain Bridger nodded. "Yes. Would you like anything else?"  
  
The teenager shook his head. "No, thank you."  
  
After Bridger had made the call he looked at Lucas. "It will take some time until the pizza is here. If you want, you can take a shower to get warm again."  
  
Lucas looked at the Captain carefully, not really sure what he should say to this offer.  
  
Bridger saw that the teenager was unsure. "You can lock the bathroom door, it has a key. You can use the hotel towels, I brought my own towels with me."  
  
Now the teen nodded his head. "A warm shower sounds nice."  
  
Captain Bridger went to the big dark wood wardrobe and opened it. He took a white t-shirt and long, blue jogging pants out and gave them Lucas. "They are washed. The t-shirt is two small for me and the trousers are new, so I hope they're not to big for you. In the bathroom is a washing machine. It's a washer and a dryer in one. You can put your clothes inside and they will be clean and dry tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks!" After Lucas went into the bathroom, Bridger could hear the boy turn the key. A minute later he heard the washing machine and the water from the shower.  
  
12 minutes later the key turned again and Lucas came out of the bathroom. The teenager wore Bridgers clothes which were a few sizes too big. He had a towel in one hand to dry his hair.  
  
Bridger looked at Lucas left arm, which the boy tried to hide. Near the boy's wrist were some bruises, they looked like hand prints. It seemed that somebody had tried to hold the teenager back with violence.  
  
Nathan went again to his wardrobe and took out a sweatshirt and gave it Lucas. "Here you can wear this too, a t-shirt alone is not warm enough."  
  
"Thank you!" said the teen shyly, as he laid the towel down and took the shirt. Just like the other clothes the warm shirt was too big for the thin boy.  
  
Bridger had to smile. "Oh, I hope that doesn't mean I should start a diet."  
  
Lucas shook his head, smiled and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "No, you are just right how you are."  
  
At that moment there was a knock at the door. Nathan went to the door and opened it. It was the pizza-boy. The Captain took his wallet out of his trousers and paid for the pizza. After that, he closed the door and went to the table. Bridger gestured with his right hand to a chair and looked at the teenager who stood in the middle of the room. "Take a seat."  
  
Lucas sat on the free chair and took the pizza which Bridger handed to him.  
  
The meal was eaten silently. Bridger had eaten dinner before but he had thought that it would be easier for the boy to eat something if he ate something too. So he had ordered a pizza for himself too.  
  
Only one time did the Captain leave the table to bring his guest and himself something to drink from the minibar. Lucas drank a coke and then he drank a water.  
  
When they were both finished with their pizza, Bridger looked at the blond boy. "Where did the marks near your wrist and on your face are come from?"  
  
The teenager jerked slightly, it was obvious that the question made him nervous. Lucas shrugged with his shoulders. "I don't know, I forget. I probably bumped against something." The truth was something different, he knew where it had come from. His pain always reminded him on it. But he couldn't tell Bridger the truth, this man was so friendly to him, he couldn't involve him in his problems. This was just his problem and he had to deal with it.  
  
Lucas looked around the whole room and searched for an other topic. Finally his eyes rested on the table before the sofa. On the table stood a cardboard box, the words on it told the boy that there was a laptop in it. "You bought a new computer, sir?"  
  
Bridger turned around to the laptop and than looked again at the teenager. He realised that the boy was trying to change the topic of conversation. Nathan thought a moment about it, then he decided to go along with it. "Yes, I bought the laptop this morning. I tried to install a few programs but I failed. I didn't even realise what the computer wanted from me. Maybe this laptop is a little bit to modern for me. Are you interested in computers?"  
  
The teenager could only smile at this question. "I think you could say that. Maybe I could help you a little bit with the laptop."  
  
"Oh, that would be very kind of you, and I would be very thankful for it. I'm really fed up with it." Bridger stood up and went to the sofa, Lucas followed him.  
  
Both sat on the hotel sofa and Nathan opened the cardboard box and took the different parts of the laptop out of it. After this he looked questioningly at Lucas. "So Mister Expert, what do we do with it now?"  
  
"First we put it together the right way and after that we can install your programs and test it to see if everything works the right way." With a concentrated look on his face, the blond teenager started to work on the laptop.  
  
After 35 minutes he was already finished. Bridger was simply speechless. He had never seen anybody before who was so good with a computer. The teenager had never looked at the directions, every minute the boy had worked at the laptop he had relaxed more in Bridger's company.  
  
"Thanks, Lucas, I don't know what I would have done without you. You can't imagine how grateful I am for this." Nathan looked at his watch. "Wow, it's really late, I don't know how you feel, but I'm really tired. My bed calls for me. If you want you can watch TV, there are some headphones."  
  
Lucas shook his head. "No, thanks, I think I'll go to bed too."  
  
After both of them used the bathroom they went to bed. Both thought about a few things before they fall asleep.  
  
In the middle of the night, Captain Bridger was woken from his sleep by some strange sounds. He took a moment to realise where it was coming from.  
  
Lucas rolled restlessly in his sleep, from one side to the other, and spoke. "No...let me go.don't."  
  
Immediately Bridger was at Lucas' side and shook him gently by his shoulder to wake him up from his nightmare. "Lucas, wake up, you are just dreaming!"  
  
The teenager's eyes snapped open and with a start, rolled to the other side of the bed, away from Bridger. When the teenager realised where he was, he calmed down and his breathing slowed. It didn't take the boy long to realise that he had woken the older man up with his dream. "I'm sorry that I woke you up, sir!"  
  
Nathan Bridger didn't look cross or anything like that. "Don't worry, everyone has bad dreams sometimes. What were you dreaming about? Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Lucas' answer was more than fast. "No!"  
  
Captain Bridger nodded. "Okay, no problem. Then I suggest that we try to go back to sleep."  
  
The teenager also nodded. "Good night."  
  
"Good night to you too." It took a long time for Nathan to fall asleep. He thought about the strange boy. There was something not right with the teen, but what was it? What was the boy afraid of?  
  
*  
Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you  
*  
  
The next morning Nathan was woken up by a sound, it sounded like a door shutting. His eyes first fell on the other bed in the room. The bed was empty and made. Bridger stood up and knocked at the door of the bathroom. "Lucas?"  
  
When he received no answer he pushed the door handle. The door of the bathroom wasn't locked. The washing machine was open and empty. Bridger's clothes lay neatly on a chair in the bathroom.  
  
Lucas had gone without saying good bye.  
  
Bridger went out of the bathroom and counted if all his things were in the places they should be. Like he had expected, nothing was missing. He was right about Lucas, the boy was an honest person.  
  
Just now the Captain saw that their was a message on his laptop. On the computer screen stood in big letters: THANK YOU!!!  
  
Nathan remembered that he had been woken up by the sound of a door. Perhaps he could see the boy leaving the hotel.  
  
With a few fast steps the Captain was at the big windows. He could just see that a black car had stopped next to the teenager. Two big men with dark suits got out of the car and talked with Lucas. It looked like they knew each other. After a few moments of this, Lucas got in the car with the two men and they drove away.  
  
Nathan thought about it. This was one of Lucas father's "ways." Now the boy was being brought back to his parents. Bridger could only hope that he had helped Lucas for the better and hadn't made things worse for the boy.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE **************************************************************** Important information:  
  
In this Story Lucas went with a unknown person, in this case Captain Bridger. Please, NEVER do such a thing!!!  
  
I tried to start the story in a different way because the beginning is really important for the next chapters, but couldn't find another solution.  
  
Please, never go with an unknown/strange person, you never know who this person is!!! 


	2. Family Portrait

A SONG CAN TELL US SOMETHING  
  
Chapter 2 - Family Portrait  
  
  
By Kiddo   
  
Information:  
  
SeaQuest, Lucas Wolenczak, Nathan Bridger, Lawrence Wolenczak, and all the other things don't belong to me. I have no rights on them and am making no money with this story.  
  
The song "Family Portrait" is written by Pink.  
  
Feedback is always welcome.  
  
A special THANKS goes to my Beta Jackie and angeleyes99110, Ihni, Teresa, niina, cc and Shi Nom for your Reviews for the first chapter.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*  
Mama please stop cryin'  
I can't stop the sound  
Your pain is painful and it's  
Tearing me down  
*  
  
After Captain Bridger got out of the car he had rented, he brushed his right hand over his uniform for the last time. Today was the last day of shoreleave for the SeaQuest crew.  
  
But on their last day of their shoreleave, they couldn't do what the wanted. Dr. Lawrence Wolenczak, a famous scientist and one of SeaQuest's biggest financial supporters, was giving a party. Admiral Noyce had told the Senior Crew that their presence as representatives for the SeaQuest was necessary.  
  
Captain Nathan Bridger had gone to his Senior Crew and they had decided to all go together to the party rather than separately. Nathan looked at the faces of his crew, they seemed about as happy to go to the party as he was. "Come one, some things are just included in the job." Bridger rang the bell at the door of the big villa.  
  
A girl from the staff opened the door and let them inside.  
  
*  
I hear glasses breaking  
As I sit up in my bed  
I told God you didn't mean  
Those nasty things you said  
You fight about money  
About me and my brother  
And this I come home to  
This is my shelter  
*  
  
The moment that Dr. Wolenczak, the owner of the villa, saw the Captain and his crew, he went straight to them. "Captain Bridger, it's great that you and your crew could come. I was worried that this meeting wouldn't happen, but Admiral Noyce was so nice to tell me that the SeaQuest crew had shoreleave and that you had time for the party." The scientist smiled widely.  
  
Nathan Bridger smiled too. "Thanks for the invitation. We all are feeling so honored because of it!"  
  
Dr. Wolenczak took the Captain with him and the rest of the crew spread out over the party. "Please come with me Captain Bridger, I want to introduce you to my wife." Said Lawrence gesturing to his wife.  
  
Cynthia Wolenczak was a thin, pretty woman around 40. The most remarkable were her big blue eyes that looked icy and cold.  
  
Cynthia and Captain Bridger made a bit of small talk and then Dr. Wolenczak talked with Nathan again. "Captain you have to meet my son." Wolenczak looked around in the big room. "If I just knew where the little rascal is." Lawrence gave the Captain a smile and tried a joke. "I'm sure you know how children are. Unless you tie them down to something, you always have to search for them. I'm glad that I have just one, I don't want to imagine how bad this is with more than one child. Oh I can see him. Come with me."  
  
*  
It ain't easy, growin' up in WW3  
Never knowin' what love could be  
You'll see, I don't want love to destroy me  
Like is has done my family  
*  
  
Together with the Captain, the scientist walked to another part of the room. Dr. Wolenczak's son stood there talking with Admiral Noyce.  
  
Lawrence tapped on his son's shoulder and the boy jerked around.  
  
Captain Bridger looked directly in the big blue eyes of a blond teenager. Nathan was speechless, he knew the boy! This was Lucas! The boy who had run away from home for a reason he wouldn't tell and had slept in Bridger's hotel room.  
  
Lucas was more shocked than the Captain. He had never expected and hoped to see Bridger again. He hadn't told his parents about Bridger, they didn't know that he knew this man and that he had given him a place to sleep. Would everything become public now?  
  
  
*  
Can we work it out  
Can we be a family  
I'll promise I'll be better  
Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out  
Can we be a family  
I promise I'll be better  
Daddy please don't leave  
*  
  
It didn't take long and the teenager was his old self again and smiled his typical 'nice to meet you' smile. He took a small quick look at his father and was glad when he saw that his father hadn't noticed anything.  
  
Dr. Wolenczak made the introductions. "Captain Bridger this is my son Lucas. Lucas this is Captain Bridger. He is the Captain of the seaQuest."  
  
Lucas gave Nathan his hand. "Nice to meet you Captain Bridger!"  
  
Bridger was stuck for a moment, but then he smiled too and shook the teenager's hand. "Same here." It looked like the boy didn't want to let the others know that they had met before, so Nathan decided to play the boy's game.   
  
*  
Daddy please stop yelling  
I can't stand the sound  
Make mama stop cryin'  
'Cause I need you around  
My mama she loves you  
No matter what she says is true  
I know that she hurts you  
But remember I love you too!  
*  
  
"Lucas has finished at Stanford this year," said Dr. Wolenczak.  
  
Nathan looked first at the scientist and then at Lucas, surprised. "The college? I would think you're a bit young for that."  
  
Lawrence nodded. "He is 14. The boy is a genius. I think it runs in the family, good genes always push through!" he said, laughing.  
  
Bridger and Noyce laughed for a short time too, but Lucas was just able to give a small smile.  
  
Dr. Wolenczak started a new discussion with Admiral Noyce that didn't included the other two people.  
  
*  
I ran away today, ran from the noise  
Ran away (ran away)  
Don't wanna go back to that place  
But don't have no choice, no way  
*  
  
Captain Bridger took Lucas quietly to another part of the room.  
  
When they were out of the earshot from the others, the teenager immediately spoke to Nathan. "Please, don't tell my parents that we have meet before."  
  
"Why do you want to keep this a secret?" Bridger wanted to know. He didn't really expected an answer to his question. He had often thought about Lucas the last few days and he wanted to know the boy's problems, wanted to know what the boy was trying to hide.  
  
The blond teen shook his head. "I can't tell you, but if you don't want me to get into any trouble, then please don't talk about this."  
  
Bridger nodded. "Okay, I will not tell your parents anything."  
  
Lucas looked relieved and brushed a lock of blond hair out of his face. "Thanks, why didn't you tell me that you are a captain, the captain of the seaQuest, no less?"  
  
Nathan smiled. "I didn't think that it was so important. But you weren't exactly honest with me either. I thought your last name was Moore."  
  
The boy looked away. "I'm sorry that I lied to you, although you were so friendly to me. But think about it, if I had told you who I really was, you would have phoned my parents."  
  
Captain Bridger shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe yes, maybe no. I really don't know. Why had you run away from home?"  
  
Lucas shook his head adamantly. "I can't tell you that!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I can't!"  
  
  
*  
It ain't easy, growing' up in WW  
Never known' what love could be  
But I've seen, I don't want love to destroy me  
Like it did my family  
*  
  
Dr. Wolenczak went over to Bridger and Lucas and spoke to the teenager. "Lucas, you can't keep the captain to yourself this whole time."  
  
The boy looked at the ground. "Sorry sir, I just asked a few things about the submarine."  
  
Nathan looked in the face of the scientist. "Your son hasn't kept me. I think, it's the other way around. It's nice to talk with him, he has a fresh spirit."  
  
Lawrence Wolenczak looked at the captain and then at his son. "It's very nice of you to say that. But I'm afraid I have to kidnap my son, I have to talk with him about something important alone. Lucas, please come with me to the garden."  
  
The teenager followed his father into the garden; they went as far away from the house as possible.  
  
Captain Bridger observed the two Wolenczaks through the big windows. Even from this distance he could see that it wasn't a pleasant conversation for Lucas.  
  
The boy looked at the ground and let his shoulders hang down. His father was the only one doing the talking. But after some time this changed, the teenager looked up, said something and shook his head.  
  
It seemed that Dr. Wolenczak didn't like the reaction of his son and he started to talk with his hands too and throw them up into the air. Bridger could see that the teenager's body language was tense and that he was angry with his father. Nathan really wanted to know what they were talking about.  
  
It looked like the two people in the garden were screaming at each other. Lucas stamped his foot on the ground.  
  
Dr. Wolenczak looked like he wanted to throw himself on his son.  
  
*  
Can we work it out  
Can we be a family  
I promise I'll be better  
Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out  
Can we be a family  
I'll promise I'll be better  
Daddy please don't leave  
*  
  
Captain Bridger wasn't the only one who watched what was happening in the garden, a few other party guests looked outside too. When Mrs. Wolenczak realised that, she excused herself from the person she was talking to and went quickly into the garden to her husband and son.  
  
She spoke a few words with them, and after this, she and her husband went back in the house. The party guests acted as if nothing had happened and started to talk again.  
  
Lucas stayed a few more minutes in the garden, then he went back to the house too, but he didn't rejoin the guests. Nathan only needed to take a small look at the boy to see that the teenagers was fighting tears. The boy went straight to the stairs and disappeared. Just like, the captain thought, in his room.  
  
*  
In our family portrait  
We look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes naturally  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
I don't want two addressed  
I don't want a stepbrother anyway  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name!  
*  
  
Time went by. Bridger's look fell on a family portrait which hung over the fireplace. It wasn't a photo, it was an old drawing. All the three people smiled happily in the drawing.  
  
But it looked wrong to Bridger. It just looked like a show, just like something people would do to make a good impression on other people.  
  
Nathan had seen the whole family together today, and they hadn't looked and acted like the family in the picture. The family in the drawing looked happy, but the family in the reality hadn't acted like this.  
  
The whole family thing looked like an act to Bridger. He thought he had only seen the real Wolenczaks at one time that day, and that was during the argument in the garden.  
  
*  
In our family portrait  
We look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal  
Let's go back to that  
In our family portrait  
We look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend  
Act like it goes naturally  
*  
  
Captain Bridger took a step closer to the fireplace. Over the fireplace stood a few pictures. In a few photos was Lucas. But the smile on the boy's face wasn't a real smile. The boy smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.  
  
Nathan thought about the time the teenager had helped him with his laptop computer. When he thought back on it, it seemed like the teen had been in an other world with the computer and was really happy. When Bridger now looked at the pictures he could say that the boy didn't look happy at all.  
  
*  
Mama'll be nicer  
I'll be so much better  
I'll tell my brother  
I won't spill the milk at dinner  
I'll be so much better  
I'll do everything right  
I'll be your little girl forever  
I'll go to sleep at night  
*  
  
At midnight the crew of the seaQuest had to say goodbye because the tour would start early tomorrow and therefore they had to go.  
  
Admiral Noyce stayed at the party. He and Dr. Wolenczak had gone in another room a long time ago to speak about something important.  
  
  
*  
Daddy don't leave. daddy don't leave  
* Nathan Bridger went and got into his rented car. Before he started the car he looked back at the villa for the last time. In the upper floors of the villa there was only one room with the light on.  
  
In this room he could easily see Lucas' silhouette. The teenager sat on the window-sill, his knees hugged to his chest with his arms around them and his head down on his knees.  
  
Bridger captured this picture in his heart. Lucas looked like a needed a warm hug.  
  
After some time the Captain looked away, started the car, and drove away.  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO 


	3. Somewhere I Belong

A SONG CAN TELL US SOMETHING  
  
Chapter 3 - Somewhere I belong  
  
By Kiddo  
  
Information:  
  
I have no rights to SeaQuest and I'm making no money with this story.  
  
The Song "Somewhere I Belong" is written by Linkin Park.  
  
This chapter takes place two days after chapter two.  
  
Feedback is always welcome.  
  
A special Thanks goes to my beta Jackie and Katie, LilLeggs, zabouballa, celeste, angeleyes99110 and KatKnits00 for their Reviews to the last part of my story.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*  
When this began I had nothing to say  
I get lost in the nothing that's inside of me  
I was confused I let it all out to find that I'm not the only person with these things in  
mind  
Inside of me  
Well I don't think they can see the words reveal  
This is the only real thing I got left to feel  
Nothing to lose  
Just luck, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fell is just my own  
*  
  
Lucas Wolenczak sat in the shuttle that would bring him to the SeaQuest. Beside him were the three other people in the shuttle. In the beginning, they had looked at him in a funny way, but that had stopped now and they were talking with each other. The blond teenager was the only one who didn't joined in the conversation, so he looked out of one of the shuttle's windows.  
  
Lucas didn't want to eavesdrop, but they talked loud enough that he could hear most of what they were talking about. He had heard that two of the people were from the science team and the pilot of the shuttle was from the navy.  
  
Slowly Lucas' thoughts went on to something different. Two days ago, his father had told him at the party that he wasn't wanted any longer in his home and that he would be going to the SeaQuest.  
  
Dr. Wolenczak had told Admiral Noyce about the Vocoder Project his son was working on and had convinced the Admiral, with enough money, that the SeaQuest was the perfect place for his son and his little project.  
  
The teenager couldn't really say anything about it, nobody had asked him what he wanted. His father had told him of his decision in the garden as if it was nothing important. Lucas had told Lawrence Wolenczak more than one time that he didn't want to go. He didn't want to go to the SeaQuest. It was Lucas' life and Lucas wanted to decide what he would do now that he was finished with college.  
  
The young genius was afraid of going to the SeaQuest and the reason was Captain Bridger.  
  
The man had given him a place to sleep when he had run away from home. He was sure that the captain knew that everything was not alright with the Wolenczaks. And the captain had heard his nightmare.  
  
At the party, the captain had also noticed the argument between Lawrence and himself. Lucas had also asked the captain not to tell his parents about the fact that they knew each other.  
  
The captain really had to be a stupid person not to realise that there was something wrong between Lucas and Dr. Woleczak and Cynthia Wolenczak.  
  
The teenager was afraid that Bridger would ask questions or would find out the family secret in some other way.  
  
The blond boy thought back to the evening of the party. Lawrence had screamed a lot at him after the party because he had left the party and gone up to his room without the permission of his parents. Dr. Wolenczak had made it clear to Lucas that this behaviour was not to be tolerated. The scientist had also spoken to him a few words about the SeaQuest. And words hadn't been the only things he had given that day.  
  
A shudder ran to Lucas body when he thought about it. The teenager shook his head. No, he didn't want to think about that.  
  
He had to accept that he would live on the submarine. In some way this was his own fault. If he hadn't so often run away from home, his parents wouldn't send him away to a place he could not run away from.  
  
But sometimes Lucas couldn't react in any other way, if it became to bad, his only chance was to flee. But most of the time after this, his father was more angry than he was before.  
  
  
*  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel, what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of all the pain I felt so long  
Release all the pain 'til it's gone  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel, like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong  
*  
  
The shuttle docked. Captain Bridger stood in the shuttle bay. Yesterday, Noyce had told him that he would get a new member on his crew. Nathan was interested in this new crewmember and therefore he had decided to greet him by himself. Admiral Noyce had told him that he had just finished college, but the interesting thing was, that he had developed a program that could translate dolphin clicks into human language and the other way around.  
  
But Bill hadn't told him the name of the new crewmember.  
  
After the shuttle finished docking, first the two scientist who had two days longer shore leave exited.  
  
Next, a thin, blond person came out of the shuttle. Over his shoulder, he carried a big travel back and a rucksack. In his hands he carried a big orange box.  
  
Bridger was frozen for a moment when he saw the person. He hadn't expected this. He would never have believed that Bill Noyce would do such a thing!  
  
The boy was just 14! 14 years old! The more he saw of the teenager, the more questions he had. Nathan stepped up to the blond boy. "Hello, Lucas. It's nice to see you again. I had never expected to see you here."  
  
Lucas greeted the Bridger shyly. "Hello, Captain Bridger. Didn't Admiral Noyce tell you anything?"  
  
"No, not really. He just told me that I would be getting a new crewmember and a program that he had developed. He didn't say a word about you."  
  
The teen become more unsure than before. "Oh, I hope this is not a problem."  
  
Nathan shook his head and smiled. "No, don't worry about it. I'm really happy to see you again. Welcome to the SeaQuest, your home for the next few month." But the truth was something different. Normally, someone who had just finished college was a few years older. Lucas' age could be a problem. He just hoped that everything would work out alright.  
  
  
*  
And I got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
I was confused  
Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I imagined it all in my mind  
So I implied  
Do I have the negativity?  
Cause I can't justify my way when everyone is looking at me  
Nothing to lose  
Nothing but game, how I went along  
And the fault is my own, and the fall is just my own  
*  
  
Bridger reached for Lucas' black travelling bag. "Can I help you with it?"  
  
The blond haired smiled thankfully. "Yes." He gave the captain the heavy bag. "Thank you."  
  
Nathan took the travelling bag. "I think it's probably best if I show you your quarter first."  
  
Lucas followed the captain. On the way to his cabin, Bridger asked the teen a few things about the Vocoder project. He was really impressed.  
  
The few crewmembers who saw Lucas looked surprised at the boy's presence.  
  
  
*  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel, what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of all the pain I felt so long  
Release all the pain 'til it's gone  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel, like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong  
*  
  
Captain Bridger opened the door to Lucas' cabin. "So, I hope you like it in here. I know it is a little bit small and narrow, but this was the only cabin that was free." Bridger put the black bag down on the floor.  
  
The teenager carefully put the orange box he'd been carrying down on the bed, and then put his rucksack down. He looked around the room and smiled. "Looks comfortable."  
  
Nathan had to smile at the teenager, this could only be said by somebody who was interested in computers. Bridger wondered just how good the teenager was with a computer. "So, I'll let you alone so you can unpack. I'll come back later and give you a tour of the SeaQuest."  
  
The captain closed the door behind him. Lucas was left alone in his new home.  
  
*  
I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel, anything else until my wounds are healed  
I will never make anything until I break away from me  
I will break away, and find myself today  
*  
  
The teenager started to unpack and thought about a few things. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad on the SeaQuest. He was far away from his parents. Maybe he could just be himself, act like the person he really was. The worst thing that could happen was that he would be sent back home.  
  
Maybe he could find a few friends here, but he wasn't sure about this. The crew was much older than him. Who, of their own free will, would really want to have anything to do with a teenager? Lucas knew that a lot of people were afraid of him because of his intelligence. To be a genius was often a curse.  
  
After he was finished unpacking his travelling bag and his rucksack, he opened his box. In the box were the parts of the Vocoder and his beloved computer. When he took the things out of the box, he thought again about the submarine.  
  
The SeaQuest could be a new chance for him. He just had to be careful with the captain. He couldn't let the man get too close. Bridger knew to much about his private life.  
  
*  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel, what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of all the pain I felt so long  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel, like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong, Somewhere I belong  
*  
  
Half an hour later, Captain Bridger stood before Lucas' cabin door again. The boy had never left his thoughts since he had meet him on the beach.  
  
There was something wrong with the teenager and he was sure that the reasons for that were Lawrence and Cynthia Wolenczak. And he planned to find out what the teenager's problems were. He was sure that Lucas needed help.  
  
But he couldn't talk about this with the boy now. He wanted to give him the chance to get to know him.  
  
Nathan knocked at the door.  
  
"Come in!"said Lucas.  
  
The captain stepped into the cabin. "Hello, Lucas, do you have some time?"  
  
The young genius nodded his head. "Yes Sir."  
  
"Good, then I will show you the SeaQuest and introduce you to the crew and our dolphin, Darwin."  
  
And with this, they left the cabin together.   
End of Chapter 3 


	4. By Myself

A SONG CAN TELL US SOMETHING  
  
Chapter 4 - By Myself  
  
By Kiddo  
  
Information:  
  
I have no rights to the show SeaQuest and I'm making no money with this story.  
  
The Song "By Myself" is written by Linkin Park.  
  
This chapter plays 5 weeks after chapter three.  
  
Feedback is always welcome.  
  
A Special Thamks goes to my Beta Jackie and to sara for her review to chapter three.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*  
What do I do to ignore them behind me?  
Do I follow my instincts blindly?  
Do I hide my pride / from these bad dreams  
And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?  
Do I / sit here and try to stand it?  
Or do I / try to catch them red- handed?  
*  
  
Lucas lay in his bed in his cabin, unable to sleep. Too many thoughts were running through his head. He had been on the SeaQuest for five weeks. He hadn't had many problems starting a new life on the SeaQuest. Life on the submarine was very different from his old life but it hadn't taken him long to get used to it.  
  
Lucas was happy that is Vocoder worked so well. He thought he would always remember the feeling he had when he had tried the Vocoder for the first time. The crew, Captain Bridger and Dr. Westphalen had really been impressed.  
  
What he was able to do on a computer hadn't stayed a secret for long and they knew that he was a hacker. When the SeaQuest had a virus, he had been the only one who could do something to fight it.  
  
His parents hadn't called one time in the last five weeks. But in truth, he hadn't expected them to. Lucas wasn't sure if he should be happy or sad about this.  
  
He was glad that he had left his parents and his old life behind and that they let him alone. But on the other hand, that showed how much he meant to his parents. Nothing!  
  
But he couldn't let all of his old life behind, it often came back in his dreams.  
  
  
*  
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,  
Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?  
Because I can't hold on / when I'm stretched so thin  
*  
  
With most of the members of the SeaQuest crew, he had formed good relationships. It was the first time that he felt that he had real friends, friends that worried about others and were always there for each other. He had the best relationships with Captain Bridger, Dr. Westphalen, Lt. Krieg and naturally with Darwin.  
  
But he had also lied to his friends when they had asked him certain questions. It was difficult not to tell the truth and his conscience plagued him because of this.  
  
*  
I make the right moves but I'm lost within  
I put on my daily facade but then  
I just end up getting hurt again  
By myself (myself)  
I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself  
*  
  
The most difficult part was to lie to Captain Bridger and to try to give evasive answers to the man's questions. That really hurt Lucas.  
  
When the teenager had a nightmare and couldn't sleep afterwards, he often went to the moonpool and looked in the water, or talked to Darwin. Both of those things could calm him down after a bad dream.  
  
A few times, the captain had seen him there. Bridger had realised that something was wrong with Lucas and had asked a few times if everything was alright. But Lucas had put on his typical smile and said that he was fine.  
  
*  
I can't hold on  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
It's all too much to take in  
I can't hold on  
To anything watching everything spin  
With thoughts of failure sinking in  
* Lucas had seen the look on Bridger's face, the look saying that the captain didn't believe him. He was sure that Nathan knew something. If not, the captain was really stupid, and the teenager was sure that Bridger wasn't stupid.  
  
Nathan knew that he had run away from home a few times, and when he had slept in Bridger's hotel room, he had heard his nightmare. The older man had seen the marks on his face and on his arms. And later on, at his parents' party, he had begged the captain not to tell his parents that they knew each other. And he was sure that Bridger had seen the argument between he and his father in the garden.  
  
For this reason, Lucas had decided that he couldn't let the captain get too close. But this became more difficult with every passing day, if not impossible.  
  
  
*  
If I  
Turn my back I'm defenceless  
If I hide my pride and let it all go on / then they'll  
Take from me 'till everything is gone  
If I let them go I'll be outdone  
But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun  
If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer  
Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer  
(by myself)  
*  
  
The last few times Bridger had found him at the moonpool at night, the man hadn't asked if everything was alright, he had just sat down next to him and said nothing or talked about nothing important.  
  
The teenager felt that Bridger was not far away from asking him one particular question, but until now he hadn't dared it.  
  
Lucas knew that he couldn't ignore this. The captain would ask him in the future.  
  
  
*  
How do you think / I've lost so much  
I'm so afraid / I'm out of touch  
How do you expect / I will know what to do  
When all I know / Is what you tell me to  
Don't you know  
I can't tell you how to make it go  
No matter what I do, how hard I try  
I can't seem to convince myself why  
I'm stuck on the outside  
* The teenager was so afraid that Bridger knew exactly what he was hiding about Lawrence and would ask him about it soon. But the question wasn't the only thing he was afraid of, it also was the answer.  
  
His parents always made it clear that he was never allowed to talk about such things, but he wasn't sure if he could lie to the captain, directly to his face, if he would ask the question. The boy felt torn between these two things.  
  
Lucas turned over in his bed and buried his head in his pillow, tears starting to fall. Why did all of this have to happen?  
  
END OF CHAPTER FOUR 


	5. Save Me

A SONG CAN TELL US SOMETHING  
  
Chapter 5 Save Me  
  
By Kiddo  
  
Information:  
  
SeaQuest does not belong to me. I am making no money with this story.  
  
The song "Save Me" was written by Atomic Rooster. I think I have never heard the song, I have only found the text in the internet so if the text is wrong this is not my fault. :-)  
  
The story takes place 2 days after chapter four.  
  
Feedback is like always welcome.  
  
A special THANKS goes to my Beta Jackie and to Ihni, sara and LilLegges for their reviews.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*  
  
Save me! Save me! Save me! Save me!  
  
*  
  
Two days later, in the late evening, Captain Bridger was sitting alone in his cabin and was thinking. He knew that something was wrong with Lucas' family. He was sure about this. A few times he had tried to talk with his youngest crew member about this, but every time he had wanted to do it, he had let it go at the last minute. He wasn't sure if the boy trusted him enough to talk with him and open up about such a thing.  
  
After some time, he decided that he would try to talk with the boy about this the next time he met him at night at the moon pool.  
  
Captain Bridger looked at his watch. It was 1:16 in the morning. He decided to take a little walk around his submarine and to make a little stop by Darwin to say hello to the dolphin.  
  
*  
  
Wake up in the night, stare into the dark.  
  
You can feel your fear tearing at your heart.  
  
Trying to lock the door, there is no escape.  
  
I'll be watching you, every move you make.  
  
*  
  
Lucas woke up with a scream; his whole body was shaking and his heart beating fast. The dream had felt so real! He had been in his room in his parents' villa.  
  
His father had screamed at him because he had forgotten to install a new program on his father's PC. After that, his father turned on him, angrily.  
  
The teenager shook his head; he didn't want to think about this.  
  
After some time, he stood up and put on his jeans and his Marlins baseball shirt. He wanted to go the moon pool. This was the only place that could calm him down after one of his nightmares.  
  
*  
  
Someone please, please help me.  
  
No one will save you, though they try.  
  
Someone please, please help me.  
  
Everyone's lonely when they die,  
  
Everyone's lonely when they die.  
  
*  
  
The blond teenager sat at the moon pool and looked into the water. Darwin wasn't there.  
  
With his right hand he made circles in the water.  
  
Suddenly he heard steps behind him and jerked around. When he realised that it was the steps of the captain, he relaxed a little bit.  
  
Nathan sat down next to his youngest crew member and was silent for a moment. Then, he looked at the teenager.  
  
Lucas had that feeling, like he knew what was coming.  
  
Bridger cleared his throat. "Lucas, do you have time now? I want to talk with you about something in my cabin." Nathan knew that he couldn't talk about this in such an open place.  
  
The young genius just nodded, not sure if he could trust his voice at the moment. He had the uneasy feeling that he wouldn't like what Bridger wanted to talk about one bit.  
  
Lucas stood up and followed the Captain to his cabin and ran his wet hand through his hair. After that, he dried his hand on his jeans.  
  
*  
  
No one in the world's gonna love you- save me!  
  
No one in the world will need you- save me!  
  
No one in the world will kiss you- save me!  
  
No one in the world will love you- save me!  
  
*  
  
Bridger looked at Lucas. "Have a seat." When the teenager had sat down, he sat down on a chair in front of Lucas. Nathan cleared his throat again and looked in Lucas' blue eyes. One look at the boy told him that the genius felt uneasy. It was like the boy knew what was coming.  
  
"Lucas, we've known each other for some time now and I have thought a lot about you and your family. I've have observed you on the seaQuest. I have seen you jump a lot when someone suddenly appears near you. You don't like fast movements and you don't like it when people argue around you. I know that you have nightmares. I heard it in the hotel room the night you ran away and I'm sure that every time you go to the moon pool, it's been because you had a nightmare."  
  
The teenager couldn't look Bridger in the face. He looked at his sneakers like they were something interesting.  
  
The Captain saw that and started to talk again. "At the hotel, I saw the marks on your arms and your face. Your arm looked like someone had tried to hold you, against your will, and your face looked like someone had hit you. Your parents haven't called one time since you've been here and I know you haven't tried to contact them either. When someone wants to talk with you about your parents, especially your father, you change the subject. I knew that you had run away from home a few times. I have thought about this a great deal. Life isn't easy for you at home, am I right?"  
  
The teenager was silent. He didn't answer the question and continued to look at the ground.  
  
Bridger tried another question, something more direct. "Lucas, have your parents ever hit you?"  
  
  
*  
  
Save me! Save me! Save me! Save me!  
  
*  
  
Lucas looked up from the ground and looked with shocked, big blue eyes at the Captain. His mouth felt so dry. This couldn't be happening; this wasn't allowed to happen. What should he say to this question!? He couldn't lie directly to the captain's face, but on the other hand, he couldn't tell the truth. This was the moment he had been so afraid of.  
  
*  
  
Walking down the street, footsteps close behind.  
  
Dare not turn your head, don't now what you'll find.  
  
Trying to shout for help, your words turn to dust.  
  
Looking for a friend, no one you can trust.  
  
*  
  
The teenager looked away from Bridger and tugged at the edge of his baseball shirt with his hands.  
  
Captain Bridger moved a bit closer to the boy and took Lucas hands in his own. The teen's hands were cold as ice and were shaking. "Lucas, I'm sure that what I suspect is correct. Please Lucas, talk to me. Am I right?"  
  
The computer genius looked Bridger in the eyes and slowly nodded his head. He fought against the stinging in his eyes, but he lost the battle. Silently the tears started to run down his face.  
  
Captain Bridger couldn't help it; he took the boy in his arms and let him cry on his shoulder.  
  
*  
  
Someone please, please help me.  
  
No one will save you, though they try.  
  
Someone please, please help me.  
  
Everyone's lonely when they die,  
  
Everyone's lonely when they die.  
  
*  
  
When the tears stopped, the captain let go of the teenager. "Lucas, I want to help you!"  
  
The boy shook his head sadly. "Nobody can help me!" It sounded like he believed everything he said.  
  
Captain Bridger shook his head energetically and looked kindly into Lucas' sad eyes. "No, that's not true. I can help you! And I'm sure that the rest of the senior crew wants to, and can, help you too. But we can only help if you give us the chance to help. If you are ready to accept our help, we will do everything we can. You just have to give us a chance to help you!"  
  
*  
  
No one in the world will love you - save me!  
  
No one in the world will kiss you - save me!  
  
No one in the world will hug you - save me!  
  
No one in the world will want you - save me!  
  
*  
  
Lucas thought a few minutes about the captain's words. Maybe they were true. But could he really ask for help from other people? "How do you think you can help me?"  
  
"We can take your parents to court!"  
  
The teenager was unsure about Bridger's answer. "I don't think that's a good idea. They would deny everything and in the end, I would be the bad person. Everybody will believe that I'm a liar."  
  
Nathan shook his head and gave the boy a smile. "No, they would think that. I can promise you that they will be sentenced. Your evidence and your medical file are enough to proof. Our laws have changed; it's different from how it was in the past. Child abuse is now something that is seriously punished. They wouldn't get away with a monetary fine. They would go into a jail and they would loose custody of you."  
  
Lucas wasn't as sure as the Captain. And he wasn't sure if he could make an accusation against his parents, or that he could do anything to them. But he didn't say a word to Bridger about this. And what would he do if his parents lost custody? Where would he go?  
  
It was like Bridger had read his last thought. "I hope you know that I want to take custody of you."  
  
The teenager was speechless for a moment, and then he looked unbelievably at Nathan. "But, why?"  
  
The Captain of the SeasQuest smiled. "I can't let your parents do something to you. Just thinking of it makes me crazy. Lucas, I don't think you can imagine how much you mean to me. I don't want you to leave the SeaQuest. I don't want to lose you. In the short time that we've known each other, you have become very important to me. I can't really explain it, but you just have to believe me."  
  
*  
  
Save me! Save me! Save me! Save me!  
  
*  
  
Bridger knew that he would do anything for the boy and he didn't care about how much it would cost. He would do everything possible to keep Lucas safe.  
  
The teenager could see from the Captain's face that he really meant it. Bridger was telling the truth. But could he really hope for a better life?"  
  
END OF CHAPTER FIVE 


	6. Child

A SONG CAN TELL US SOMETHING  
  
Chapter 6 Child  
  
By Kiddo  
  
~*~IN LOVING MEMORY OF JONATHAN BRANDIS~*~  
  
~*~  
  
The wind blows one leaf from the tree,  
  
One of many leaves,  
  
This one leaf, you hardly notice it,  
  
Because one is even nothing.  
  
But only this leaf  
  
Was part of our life,  
  
And therfore this one leaf  
  
Will always be missed from us.  
  
~*~  
  
Information:  
  
I have no rights to SeaQuest and making no money with this story.  
  
The song "Child" was written by Mark Owen. I always wanted to write a fanfic to this song and now I have done it! :-)  
  
This chapter takes place one hour after chapter five.  
  
A special THANKS goes to my Beta Jackie. To KatKnits00, Shi-Nom, Whipper and Ihni for their reviews. To Jackie, Yury and Samusa for your wonderful emails, talking and sharing feelings can help in such times. To Tina for the informations. The last thank you goes to Snuggles for always being there.  
  
Sorry that it took me so long to uptate this story. But i didn't feeled like reading any seaQuest stories or posting my own stories.  
  
I have posted two notes at the end of the chapter, the first one is mine, and the second note was written by my beta reader Jackie.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*  
  
Sleep peacfully now my child  
  
I hope that you go away  
  
To a place where your dreams can play  
  
Wipe all the tears from your eyes  
  
There is a sky of blue  
  
This is your time of truth.  
  
*  
  
An hour ago, Captain Bridger had asked his youngest crew member about his family. After the boy had confiremed Bridger's fears, they had talked about what to do.  
  
Now, Nathan went with Lucas to the boy's cabin. They stopped in front of the door. Lucas opened the door and turned around to the Captain. "Good night, Sir."  
  
Nathan gave the blond teen a smile. "Night, Lucas."  
  
The young genius went into his cabin, closed the door behind him, and leaned against it. Slowly he slid down the door until he sat on the ground. He rested his head on his knees. Why had he told the captain everything? How could he do that?  
  
After a few minutes he stood up and took off his jeans and his beloved baseball shirt. Only clad in his boxers and a t-shirt, he sat down onto the edge of his bunk.  
  
*  
  
Like a bird high on the wind  
  
May you fly away  
  
Like a snowfall in the spring  
  
May your cares melt away  
  
*  
  
Captain Bridger was still standing in front of Lucas' cabin. He knew that he couldn't just go to sleep and he was sure that the teenager felt the same. He felt that Lucas needed him.  
  
He softly knocked at the door but he received no answer. He thought about it and decided to just open the door. He slowly looked inside the teenager's cabin. He was right. The boy sat on the edge of his bed and stared into nothing. As Captain Bridger went into the cabin and closed the door behind him, the teen looked up.  
  
"Why aren't you sleeping?" asked Bridger, and took the only chair in Lucas' small cabin. He put the chair in front of Lucas' bunk and sat down, looking at the teenager.  
  
The blond genius shrugged his shoulders, a few strands of hair falling into his face. "I can't sleep."  
  
"Are you not sleeping because you can't sleep, or because you don't want to sleep?" Bridger got the impression that the boy was afraid to go to sleep; he was afraid of another nightmare. But on the other hand, the boy looked really tired and exhausted.  
  
The teenager tried to give the older man a little smile but failed. "I don't want to. Every time I close my eyes, I see his angry face and. You know what I mean." He brushed the strands of hair out of his face.  
  
Nathan thought about this. Than he made a suggestion, hoping that if he gave the boy enough security, he would be able to sleep. "If you want, I can stay while you're asleep."  
  
The young genius looked surprised, but thankfully, at Nathan. "You would do that?"  
  
Bridger nodded.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
*  
  
Child, innocent child  
  
Our hopes lie inside  
  
Your starry eyes  
  
My innocent child  
  
*  
  
Lucas got into his bed and crawled under the covers. "Good night, captain."  
  
"Good night, kiddo," said Bridger and used a nickname for the boy for the first time. Nathan made himself as comfortable on the chair as was possible.  
  
The teenager smiled at the nickname, it was the first time that someone had called him by one. It gave him a warm feeling. You only gave nicknames to the people who meant something to you. Lucas closed his eyes and snuggled into his covers.  
  
Ten minutes later, the boy's breathing became slower, and more regular; he was asleep.  
  
*  
  
Hero now that you are free  
  
You have no need to fear  
  
So go out and find your smile  
  
Like a candle in the stream  
  
May you float away  
  
Like a feather on a breeze  
  
May you blow away  
  
*  
  
Even as Lucas slept, the Captain stayed at the boy's side. He watched his youngest crew member sleep. The boy looked so peaceful, his face was totally relaxed. He looked like he had nothing to worry about, but the Captain knew that this wasn't the reality.  
  
He became sad when he thought back over his conversation with the teenager. The boy had told him a few things that had happened at his home and it had been very difficult for him. Bridger was sure that the things that Lucas had told him were only the tip of the iceberg, that much more had happened at the Wolenczaks household.  
  
*  
  
Child, innocent child  
  
Our hopes lie inside  
  
Your starry eyes  
  
My innocent child  
  
*  
  
When he thought back on the conversation with Lucas, shivers ran down his back. He was angry when he thought about all the things the Wolenczaks had done to their son in his short life. The boy had never had a fair chance against them; he had never been able to defend himself.  
  
*  
  
Like a candle  
  
Like a snowfall  
  
Like a feather  
  
Like a bird, fly away  
  
Like a candle  
  
Like a snowfall  
  
Like a feather  
  
Like a bird, fly away  
  
*  
  
Now he could understand why Lucas had run away so many times from his home. The teenager had done it to protect himself. This had been the only way to get away from the situation. Lucas had told him that he knew that it was wrong to run away from his problems, but sometimes it was the only solution he could think of, so he did it, even though he knew that this would make his situation worse than before.  
  
*  
  
Child, innocent child  
  
Our hopes lie inside  
  
Your starry eyes  
  
My innocent child  
  
Fly away  
  
Child, innocent child  
  
My innocent child  
  
Fly away  
  
*  
  
The captain thought about the court and the trial. This wouldn't be easy for Lucas, or for anybody.  
  
Tomorrow, Bridger would call Admiral Noyce and talk about the whole thing with him. Bill Noyce had the power to get the whole thing to court as soon as possible. Nathan had the feeling that his youngest crew member couldn't live too long with the uncertainty. The faster this thing went, the better off he would be.  
  
Bridger's glance went from Lucas to the Aqua Tube. Darwin swam past it and stopped at the window. Nathan stood up and smiled at the dolphin. "Keep an eye on him for me, promise?"  
  
Darwin nodded his head; he would stay with his friend.  
  
The captain pulled Lucas' covers a little bit higher. Bridger knew that he could go to bed now. Darwin would look after the boy and calm him down just by his presence. And the dolphin would come immediately to him if the boy had a nightmare.  
  
*  
  
Sleep peacfully now my child  
  
I hope that you go away  
  
To a place where your dreams can play  
  
*  
  
Just before Bridger closed the door, he turned around and looked at Lucas. "Sleep well, kiddo!" He hoped so much that the boy would have a peaceful sleep, without nightmares. He wished him a dream, in that the teenager could forget all his worries and fears and just be free.  
  
END OF CHAPTER SIX  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Note From Kiddo:  
  
*"I'm going to get out of bed, every morning...breath in and out... And hopefully after a while, I won't have to remind myself to get out of bed every morning, and breathe in and out. And maybe, someday, I won't have to think about how I had it great, and perfect, for a while..." (Tom Hanks in "Sleepless in Seattle")*  
  
I was really shocked when I heard about the death of Jonathan Brandis. He has been my favorite actor for years and he always will be. I still have his posters on my walls.  
  
I will always remeber him. Even though I have never met him, he will always hold a special place in my heart.  
  
  
  
My deepest sympathy goes to his parents, family, friends and fans.  
  
I don't know what comes after death, but if the heaven really exists, then it has a new angel with the most beautiful blue eyes it has ever seen.  
  
I just can hope that you have find your peace!  
  
I will always miss you!  
  
~*~  
  
As the rainbow faded,  
  
The Albatross came  
  
And he carried me with gentle wing strokes  
  
Far away over the seven oceans.  
  
He carefully put me at the edge of the light.  
  
I went inside and felt safe.  
  
I haven't left you.  
  
I'm just a few steps ahead.  
  
~*~  
  
**********************   
  
Note from Jackie:   
  
I was very upset to hear about Jonathan Brandis's death. My thoughts go out to his family and friends, as well as my heartfelt sympathy. It is always difficult to lose someone you love, especially one so young and full of promise. In the movie of "The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers," King Théoden says at the funeral of his son, "No parent should have to bury their child."   
  
Jonathan Brandis was my first actor crush growing up, ever since I first saw "Stephen King's It," and it's still one of the greatest thrills of my life to have gotten to meet him. I grew up watching his movies. As I outgrew the crush, my respect for him as an actor remained. He had so much potential and will always be one of the biggest parts of my childhood.   
  
Wherever he is now, I hope he knows how much he meant to the world. If I could say one thing to him, I think it would be, "You are beautiful, you will be missed, and I hope whatever pain you were in that you kept hidden from the world is gone and that you're at peace." 


	7. I Run Away

A SONG CAN TELL A STORY  
  
Chapter 7 - I Run Away  
  
By Kiddo  
  
*In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis*  
  
~*~  
  
"It is just as it is with the flower. If you love a flower that lives on a star, it is sweet to look at the sky at night. All the stars are a-bloom with flowers . . .In one of the stars I shall be living. In one of them I shall be laughing. And so it will be as if all the stars were laughing, when you look at the sky at night . . . You--only you--will have stars that can laugh! It will be as if, in place of the stars, I had given you a great number of little bells that knew how to laugh... My star will just be one of the stars, for you. And so you will love to watch all the stars in the heavens . . . they will all be your friends! And when your sorrow is comforted you will be content that you have known me."  
  
Antoine De Saint-Exupery - "The Little Prince"   
  
~*~  
  
Information:  
  
I have no rights to seaQuest and I'm not making any money with this story.  
  
The song "I Run Away" was written by Damnasty. I don't think I've ever heard this song; I just searched in the Internet for another song with a similar name and found this. I think this song is perfect for the story, so I used it for this chapter. I hope that the text of the song is right.  
  
This chapter is the last one of this story.  
  
This chapter takes place two weeks after chapter six.  
  
Feedback is always welcome.  
  
A special thanks goes to my betareader Jackie and jewels03 and Lilleggs for their review.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*  
  
I run away, I run away  
  
I run away, I run away  
  
Because there's nothing  
  
That makes me stay  
  
And so I run away  
  
*  
  
It was the middle of the night, the day after the seaQuest had docked in port. Tomorrow would be the trial against Lucas' parents.  
  
The teenager sat alone in his cabin in front of his computer, but this time, the usually bright computer screen was black. The boy just sat before it, staring at the black screen, and thought about the whole thing.  
  
Two weeks ago he had told the captain about his family secret. Bridger had asked a lot of questions in the days after that. The captain had introduced him to a good lawyer who had a lot of experience with child abuse.  
  
Bridger had been there every time he had talked with Mr. Deener, the lawyer. The captain was great; he was always there for the boy, but Lucas was really afraid of tomorrow anyway.  
  
*  
  
He always said he wasn't good enough  
  
To see how life goes  
  
And that no one understands him  
  
'cause no one knows  
  
Of what he's dreaming of  
  
And of what he's proud  
  
And in the end he has seen  
  
Just one way out  
  
So he said.  
  
*  
  
The whole court thing made him uneasy; he had a bad feeling about it. The others couldn't understand this, nobody could. But on the other hand, he hadn't really talked about his worries. All gave him a smile and told him that everything would be ok.  
  
He knew they were all trying to cheer him up and to give him courage. But they didn't know his family. The trial wouldn't be easy for him. His parents would try to make him look like a liar. Old repressed memories would come back again.  
  
*  
  
I run away, I run away  
  
I run away, I run away  
  
Because there's nothing  
  
That makes me stay  
  
And so I run away  
  
*  
  
Lucas knew that Bridger would be there for him. But he had to show the evidence against his parents alone. The teenager wasn't sure if he would be able to look at his parents in court; if he could make the evidence against them.  
  
On the one side he was very afraid of his parents; on the other side he was afraid that he would let the Captain and his friends down.  
  
*  
  
It was a cold and lonely night  
  
He suddenly woke up  
  
He know that that's the moment  
  
He's got to break up  
  
So he packed some things  
  
And went out of his bed  
  
He shut the door behind him  
  
And he said.  
  
*  
  
Suddenly Lucas stood up and took his black travel bag out from under his bed and opened his closet. He threw a few clothes in the bag. After that, he packed a few other things; all went quickly into the bag. The only thing that he packed carefully was his beloved computer. He wrapped his Marlins baseball shirt around the computer and put it between the other clothes in his travel bag. After that, he closed the bag.  
  
The teenager took a piece of white paper and a pencil from his desk, and after he had written a few words, he took his brown jeans jacket out of the closet and put it on.  
  
He carefully looked out of his cabin, and as he saw that nobody was there, he took his travelling bag and went out of his room. He closed the door silently behind him.  
  
*  
  
I run away, I run away  
  
I run away, I run away  
  
Because there's nothing  
  
That makes me stay  
  
And so I run away  
  
*  
  
Unnoticed, Lucas left the seaQuest; nobody had seen him so nobody had tried to hold him back. As fast as he could, he brought more distance between himself and the submarine; he had a bad feeling about this.  
  
Tears were running down his face. He knew he couldn't go to court. He knew he couldn't say a word when he had to present his evidence, and he knew he would let all his friends down. He couldn't do that to the others. He couldn't involve the Captain and his friends in his problems.  
  
The seaQuest was the only place he had ever been really happy. But he couldn't stay, even if that was his biggest wish. He hoped the others would forgive him.  
  
*  
  
Only a little piece of paper  
  
He left back  
  
For Mum and Dad to know  
  
That he will never come back  
  
And there stands.  
  
*  
  
The next morning, Captain Bridger knocked at the door of Lucas' cabin. When he didn't get an answer, he went inside. "Wake up Lu." Nathan stopped.  
  
The teenager wasn't there. The door of his closet stood wide open and some clothes were missing. Bridger looked around the small cabin; a few other things were missing too. The computer was not there, and a few photos and a few things that were important to the boy were gone as well.  
  
Bridger's glance fell on the table. On the desk was a sheet of white paper that hadn't been there the day before. He took the paper in his hands and sat down on Lucas' bunk. He started to read the letter.  
  
Dear Captain,  
  
By the time you find this letter, I'll be far away from here.  
  
I'm really sorry that I went away without saying goodbye to you.  
  
Don't worry about me. I can manage on my own.  
  
Please don't search for me, you will not find me.  
  
Please say to the others Goodbye for me.  
  
Tell them that I'm sorry, I can't different.  
  
Please tell Dr. Westphalen that she should take care after the Vocorder.  
  
Please try to explain everything to Darwin;  
  
he shouldn't think that I left him without a reason.  
  
I couldn't say Goodbye to him because I knew that he would tell it to you.  
  
Please forgive me, I can't do anything else;  
  
please don't hate me because of this.  
  
I will never forget any one of you!  
  
Lucas  
  
By the time Bridger was finished reading he put his head down in his hands. No, he could never hate the boy and he would worry about him a lot. Why hadn't the teenager come to him and talked with him? Why hadn't he told him that he couldn't make it through the trial? Hadn't he given the boy enough of the feeling that he could trust Bridger with everything?  
  
Suddenly the Captain stood up and ran out of the cabin. No, he wouldn't let the teenager go it alone. He meant too much to him.  
  
Nathan thought back to the time before he had met Lucas. He had felt that something was missing, he had felt empty inside. Since he had known the teenager, that feeling had gone away.  
  
He would do everything to find Lucas. Everything! And he didn't care about how much it would cost him!   
  
*  
  
I run away, I run away  
  
I run away, I run away  
  
Because there's nothing  
  
That makes me stay  
  
And so I run away  
  
*  
  
Lucas sat alone on a hill. Next to him was his travel bag. Far away, he could see the port; the seaQuest was only a little point in it.  
  
The teenager wiped away his tears and stood up to leave the city. He had made a decision, but whether or not this was the right decision, he wasn't sure.  
  
He took his bag and looked for the last time at the ocean, after that, he faded from sight.  
  
END OF THE STORY  
  
Information:  
  
So that was it, the story is finished. I hope you will not hate me because of this ending. I wrote a lot of German seaQuest stories with some kind of happy ending and I just had to write a few stories without one, and this is one of those stories! I hope you can understand. And hey, this is an open end; we don't know what will happen. Maybe Bridger finds Lucas, maybe Lucas has disappeared for ever. Sorry!  
  
At the end of this story I want to thank Jackie for the Beta reading of this story and Kat Knits00 for the Beta reading of "Do Not Speak". I would have never posted the stories without that. Now I think I can burn my dictionary. Because I don't need it, it NEVER has the words I need. 


End file.
